Illusions
by manatees-have-thick-skin
Summary: What happens when Brittany finally snaps, and reveals that she isn't as ditsy as she is made out to be? Written for a prompt on Tumblr. OOC Brittany with Brittana fluff. Rated T for suggestiveness. Enjoy!


**AN: This is the one-shot for a prompt that I claimed on Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... thanks for reminding me :(**

Rachel burst into the choir room with a spring in her step, excitedly waving a sheet of paper in the air.

"Guess whose GPA is 3.7!"

The rest of the Glee club – excluding Brittany and Mr Schuester – were sat in their chairs, and lazily swung their heads around to watch her.

"Come on, you have to guess!" Rachel insisted, practically bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Oh, I don't know Rachel, I couldn't possibly guess. Please tell us, the suspense is killing me." Santana spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly.

Rachel huffed, obviously unhappy that her excitement wasn't shared by the rest of the club.

"Well if you're going to be like that-"

"Rachel! You have already told us this at least 3 times today! What do you want from us?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

The brunette diva seemed to remember this, and a look of comprehension dawned on her face before blushing slightly and sitting next to Finn.

"Finn, I hope you know how important it is that you have received a good grade. I cannot imagine leaving for New York without you."

At this, Quinn rolled her eyes and nudged Santana,

"Can you believe them?" The blonde said incredulously, though Santana noticed that the hazel eyes of her friend lingered on Rachel a little too long to be deemed normal.

Rachel snatched Finn's paper out of his hand and scanned it quietly.

"Hmm, it's not bad, it could be better, but it's not _Brittany_ level-"

Unfortunately for the diva, she had forgotten about a certain brunette sitting just a few chairs away.

"WHAT did you just say?" Santana stood up swiftly, enraged at the assumption that the shorter brunette had made about her girlfriend.

"N-Nothing, I merely stated that Brittany – being of lower intellect – would receive a much lower GPA, and may not even graduate." Rachel replied, gaining confidence with every word.

Santana's response was cut off by a bright, "Hi guys, girls, Brad."

Brittany slid into the room, giving Brad a quick hug before swiftly pushing her girlfriend onto her chair and sitting on her lap.

Santana lifted her mouth to Brittany's ear,

"You didn't hear what they were saying did you Britt? 'cos if you're sad I'll- mmph."

Brittany smiled at Santana's protectiveness before cutting off her rambling with a deep kiss to her open mouth.

The blonde opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out, licking slowly against the brunette's tongue and groaning slightly when Santana pulled her further towards her.

Satisfied that the pair was sufficiently distracted, Rachel turned to the rest of the group.

"But seriously, what will happen to 'Brittana'? All of us received grades high enough to graduate and get into good colleges. I don't know what Santana received but I assume she did decently enough-"

"She got 3.8." Mike chimed in, irritated by Rachel's attitude.

"S-She- What? But that's-"

"Higher than you – yes."

Rachel appeared lost for words before picking up where she left off,

"Will their relationship last through Brittany not graduating?"

It was at this point that the girl in question appeared behind Rachel, who continued unaware of the blonde's presence.

"We all know that our Brittany isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and - what?"

Finally noticing the frantic gestures of her teammates, she turned around to see Brittany stood there with a sweet smile on her face, though her eyes were dark and angry.

"Don't worry _Rachie_, my GPA is high enough." Brittany spoke in her usual cheerful voice, though it had underlying tones of anger and even a little amusement.

"You see, after I failed _one_ class in my first year, people started to call me stupid. I tried stopping it but when they didn't, I stopped trying. The things I say sometimes don't help with this idea that I'm stupid, but Santana says it's because my mind just works differently to everyone else's."

Rachel and the rest of the club aside from Mike, Tina and Santana stared at the girl, amazed at the new side to her.

"I can do things the rest of you can't. I can out dance all of you – except Mike, but he's my dance bro so it's cool – and I can read people's emotions really well. Like, has anyone ever noticed how much of a royal douche Finn is? He constantly manipulates people and he is a total hypocrite. He got all moody with you - Rachel - for trying to have sex with him before we did that West Side Story thing. He 'forgot' how he _used _Santana for sex that time. Should I go into the eye sex that you and Quinn send each other Rach? 'cos if I walked between that I'm pretty sure I'd be pregnant from second hand sweet lady eye sex-"

"OKAY!" Quinn interrupted, blushing furiously as she avoided Rachel's gaze and glared at the sniggering Latina lying casually across 3 chairs.

"B-But, your grades-" Rachel stuttered, composing herself after Brittany's outburst.

"Think about it Rachel, have you ever actually seen my grades before, or did you just think that they were bad because you had been told by other people?"

Rachel stopped for a moment, considering her words.

Thinking about it, she hadn't actually seen Brittany's scores on tests, she had just assumed that they would be bad, because – well – it was _Brittany._

"I-It seems that I may have been mistaken Brittany. I apologise."

Rachel conceded defeat, partially because she felt genuinely guilty, but mostly because Santana was making several threatening gestures behind the blondes back.

The blue eyed girl smiled happily, grateful that Rachel had treated her like an equal for once.

Mr Schuester swung into the room with sheets of paper in his hands.

"Guys, last week you all did a great job with your Spanish songs, so I was thinking we could do one for Regional's; shake things up a little?"

There was a general murmur of approval through the room, after which he handed out the sheets to each member.

On the paper were the lyrics to a song in Spanish.

"So, because we missed our Spanish lesson last week because of Taco Tuesday – causing severe food poisoning-"

At this, Puck turned vivid green in remembrance.

"-I decided to fit one in now. So try to figure which song I have translated into Spanish. Then translate each line back into English."

Brittany decided it was time to shine, and so she raised her hand and smiled politely.

"Yes Brittany?"

"I've done it."

The teacher spluttered,

"But you've only had it for less than a minute, no offense – but you can't possibly have figured it out by now. Did Santana help you?"

Brittany kept the smile on her face but her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, she didn't help, because I didn't need her help."

The blonde then began to translate the lyrics word for word back into English.

Silence.

"Umm, that's right Brittany... well done?" The teacher croaked out, slightly bewildered at the girl who never seemed to show any particular skill or prowess in languages.

"Do you mind me asking how you did that?" He asked, hoping to find a logical explanation.

"Spanish is easy Mr Schue, after you've learnt Dutch, everything else is kinda lukewarm."

The dancer shrugged, happy with what she had achieved.

"Umm, Britt, baby, if you're that good at Spanish, why did you need me to tutor you?" Santana asked, thinking back to all those times after school when Brittany would come over for help with her Spanish.

"You're _really_ hot when you speak Spanish San, it turns me on." Brittany explained lowly, her eyes darkening slightly as she spoke without shame or embarrassment about her sex life.

Her girlfriend then remembered that not much studying was actually done; she would read halfway through a page and then Brittany would straddle her.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered what happened next.

The rest of the Gleeks coughed awkwardly, finding that they knew more about the sex life of the couple than they would like.

Brad however, raised his fist in the air towards Brittany and the blonde did the same, doing an air fist bump as if to congratulate her on 'tapping' that.

She then rose from her seat to sit down heavily on her girlfriends lap, causing the smaller girl to let out a huff of air at the sudden application of weight to her abdomen.

Mr Schue came back to life again and quickly moved on with the lesson.

Meanwhile, at the back of the room, the two girls sat entwined with one another.

"So, can you speak any other languages that I should know about?"

"Nah, just Dutch and Spanish."

"Not French? Or Italian?"

"Nope. Sorry." Brittany chuckled as she leaned further into her girlfriends embrace.

"In that case, bésame Britt-Britt." Santana murmured as she leant closer to the blonde's lips.

"Mmm, that I _can_ do."


End file.
